Passionné ! (4)
by goddessofd
Summary: Une romance à la première personne :) (Les numéros de mes fictions entre parenthèses représentent l'ordre chronologique de leur écriture)


Je t'emmène dans ma chambre en te tenant la main, tu me suis docilement, souriant timidement car tu ne connais pas les lieux, et que nous sommes seuls, sans personne pour troubler le silence parfait qui nous entoure. Dans l'intimité d'une pièce fermée, tu oublies tout élément extérieur et tu souffles, t'abandonnant à moi. Je tiens tes mains, tu es face à moi, et tu te rapproches. Je colle mon front au tien, fixant tendrement tes yeux bleus. Mes mains glissent le long de tes bras pendant que je me rapproche de toi, et j'enserre avec douceur ton dos, en inclinant la tête. Tu fais de même, nos lèvres s'effleurent une seconde, et alors que nous fermons les yeux, je profite de tes lèvres humides. Nous nous embrassons tendrement, puis avec vigueur, nos langues finissant par s'entremêler. Un French Kiss dans les règles de l'art, pour ton plus grand plaisir, puisque je sens tes mains caresser mon dos et me rapprocher au plus près de toi. Tes lèvres sont chaudes, ta langue humide satisfait la mienne à la perfection. Quand nous nous écartons finalement, tu peux lire un grand sourire sur mon visage, sourire que je retrouve empli de timidité sur le tien. So cuuuute !

Je t'invite à t'asseoir sur mon lit, et je me mets à côté de toi. Nous nous allongeons parallèlement, nous fixant mutuellement, mais je vois un regard plutôt timide. Je me rapproche de toi et j'enroule mes bras autour de toi, cherchant à te mettre en confiance, dans mes bras. Nous sommes allongés sur le côté, face à face, je pose ma tête contre la tienne, sur ton épaule, tu m'enserres également, me rendant la même étreinte tendre. Mes mains caressent la totalité de ton dos, remontant jusqu'à ta nuque et descendant jusqu'à tes reins. Mais alors que des mouvements de plus en plus amples amènent ma main à tes fesses, je sens que tu les contractes, mais finis par relâcher tes muscles pour t'abandonner à mes caresses. Ta tête s'incline et tu embrasses mon cou, alors que je continue de caresser ton dos en te ramenant toute contre moi. Je peux sentir ta poitrine à travers le tissu léger de ton haut décolleté rouge. Je te tourne pour te mettre sur le dos, alors que je m'allonge sur toi. Nous jouons un peu, j'effleure tes lèvres avec les miennes, puis avec ma langue; tu te laisses faire, profitant et frémissant sous un contact si léger et sensuel de nos bouches, tu trembles légèrement, alors j'accentue la pression pour partir sur un nouveau baiser. Mes mains sont toujours dans le bas de ton dos, et le bout de mes doigts passent sous la ceinture de ta jupe, effleurant légèrement le haut de tes fesses. Pendant ce temps, tes mains se sont faufilées sous ma chemise, et caressent mes reins lentement. Nous arrêtons notre baiser pour simplement être l'un contre l'autre, les mains légèrement sous les vêtements. Et alors que tes mains remontent de plus en plus sous ma chemise, je passe les miennes sous ton haut, et les fais remonter également sur tes reins, puis jusqu'à tes côtes. Je te sens frémir légèrement, alors que je suis moi aussi excité par ce contact sensuel sur ma peau. Tes mains passent sur mon torse, puis s'affairent à déboutonner ma chemise, bouton par bouton, pour finir par me l'ôter. J'enlève sans tarder ton haut décolleté au rouge excitant. Il ne te reste à présent qu'un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle sur ta poitrine. Je m'allonge sur toi, puis repasse mes mains dans ton dos. La tentation est trop forte pour résister au fait de le dégrafer. Je laisse les bretelles lâches, alors que je descends mes baisers de ton visage vers ton cou, pour finir au milieu de tes seins. Tu t'abandonnes complètement. Mais pourquoi s'arrêter là?... =)

Tu te tournes sur le côté, et je me place derrière toi. Mon torse nu épouse ton dos, nu également, et d'un geste je retire ton soutien-gorge qui ne tenait plus à grand chose. Je passe une main sous toi, qui remonte pour aller caresser tes magnifiques seins, qui achèvent de se durcir sous mes doigts. Ma main libre glisse sur ton torse pour finir sur ta jupe, ou plutôt sous ta jupe, sous laquelle elle se fraie un chemin sans difficulté. Je peux sentir ton string de dentelle noir, légèrement collant sous l'effet de l'excitation. J'embrasse ton cou alors que mes doigts s'affairent à te caresser par-dessus ta culotte. Tu gémis légèrement. J'entreprends alors de t'ôter ta jupe, et à peine le mouvement amorcé, tu m'aides en relevant ton bassin. En quelques instants la voilà par terre, et toi... En culotte !

Mon jeans commençant à être vraiment trop serré, je l'enlève, me retrouvant en caleçon. Mais quand tu tournes la tête avec un clin d'œil, en me chuchotant dans un souffle : "Ne te gêne surtout pas pour l'enlever", je m'exécute avec un sourire.

Me voila nu, avec une forte érection que je coince entre nos corps, et toi en culotte. Je continue légèrement mes caresses sur tes seins, puis de mon autre main, sous ton string noir. Je sens ta cyprine affluer sous mes doigts, ce qui a le bon goût de m'exciter encore plus. Ces attouchements, mon érection contre ton corps, je ne résiste plus, et j'enlève ton dernier sous-vêtement. Te voila parfaitement nue, pour le plaisir de mes yeux et de mon corps en extase. Je t'embrasse encore le cou, avidement mais tendrement, j'accentue mes caresses, mais nous sommes tous deux dans un état d'excitation intense. Ainsi, lorsque je m'approche de ton oreille et que je murmure sensuellement et lentement : "Mmmmmhh, prête pour une union ma Déesse ?", c'est avec un frisson et une envie non dissimulée que tu me réponds : "Oh oui, viens en moi !..."

Je te retourne sur le ventre lentement et me colle à ton dos, et alors que j'embrasse de nouveau ta peau nue, je sens ton bassin se relever, et, profitant de cette invitation avec une tendresse maximale, je pénètre en toi. Je ne puis m'empêcher de gémir dans un souffle, et tu fais de même. Notre contact ne pourrait pas être plus grand, je me colle à ton dos en murmurant à ton oreille que je trouve ça divin.

Je bouge mon bassin lentement et amplement, pour profiter au maximum de ce moment tellement sensuel, et pénétrer au plus profond de toi. Au rythme de mes mouvements, ma respiration s'accélère, et tu la sens dans ton cou. La proximité de nos têtes fait que j'entends chaque souffle, chaque gémissement étouffé, au fur et à mesure que je vais et viens en toi. Ton sexe est chaud et humide, je suis aux anges et souffle de temps en temps mon plaisir éléphantesque. Nous ne pourrions être dans une position plus complice, puisque je m'appuie sur mes coudes et passe mes mains sous toi pour caresser les deux superbes objets de mes fantasmes. Encore plus durs que tout à l'heure, les tétons pointent sous mes doigts, achevant de m'exciter. Une main reste sur tes seins, et je fais descendre mon autre main sur ton sexe, pour aller y trouver ton clitoris. Mon bassin continue d'osciller d'avant en arrière, et je te sens te cambrer de plus en plus, ce qui facilite une pénétration profonde, je ralentis alors mon bassin et amplifie mes caresses sur tes deux sites érogènes, tu frémis encore. Nous profitons tous deux de ces mouvements pas trop rapides, faisant durer le plaisir. Mais l'excitation et le plaisir continuant à augmenter, tu me dis d'accélérer, que tu veux profiter au maximum, que nous ne devons surtout pas nous arrêter. J'augmente la vitesse de toutes mes caresses, et celle de mon bassin, je gémis, je pousse des petits râles étouffés à chaque fois que je pénètre au plus profond de toi. Et au même rythme que les miens, tu libères des petits cris aigus de plaisir. Je sens le plaisir monter encore et encore le long de mon sexe, alors que tu te cambres. Je me mets en appui sur les mains pour augmenter l'amplitude de mes mouvements de bassin, et j'accélère encore. Tu me dis dans un souffle que tu vas jouir, tu me supplies de continuer comme ça, tout contre toi. Je rapproche ma tête de la tienne pour te sentir toujours plus, tu sens ma respiration contre ton visage, au même titre que je profite de la tienne, et de tes cris de plaisir qui ne font que s'amplifier. J'accélère toujours mes mouvements, tu ne retiens plus aucun cri, tu profites au maximum de ma domination sur toi. Tu te cambres le plus possible, tu lèves ton bassin, et tes cris m'excitent au plus haut point. Tu agrippes les draps, et dans un dernier cri, tu atteins l'orgasme, en te cambrant au maximum puis en te laissant totalement aller. Au même moment, une vague de plaisir incontrôlable part alors de la base de mon sexe, me fait trembler, remonte le long de ma verge, et me fait arriver à l'orgasme, toujours en toi, dans ton corps chaud en extase, libérant ma semence et me procurant un plaisir inégalé...

Essoufflés, et sous le paroxysme divin de l'orgasme, nous nous relâchons, profitant des restes du bien-être exceptionnel que nous nous sommes apporté. Tu te mets sur le dos, et je me place contre toi pour un câlin doux, propice à garder le plaisir que nous venons de recevoir. Je t'embrasse, caresse lentement tes reins. Et l'un contre l'autre, dans la plus pure des étreintes, nous nous détendons, et sur ce dernier acte de tendresse, nous nous endormons.


End file.
